


Knots

by makoredeyes



Series: The Human Condition [5]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robot Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes
Summary: “This would not,” the Titan began softly, murmuring into Jack’s ear, “be an act of domination, or enslavement, or a means to inflict pain or discomfort.  My intent is quite the opposite.”  Jack shivered, the low voice of his partner as tantalizing as the words.  The red rope, stark against the pale bed coverings, burned into his eyes.PWP, Shibari





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> In theory, this follows somewhere after Reunion due to BT using his modified Stalker Chassis, but stands alone just fine.

     “Jack,”  BT stood in the doorway to the bedroom, his optic bright and his posture particularly rigid.  Jack looked up at his friend, startled by the murky mix of arousal and anxiety occluding the Neural Link.

     “What’s up?” Jack straightened up in his seat on the couch, still wondering at BT’s mood.  The Stalker Chassis was by no means built for expression, but the Titan had gotten the hang of it, and Jack barely even saw the cold, hard lines or the creepy, angular head anymore.  What he did see was how BT’s hands were twisted together over his pelvis, how his gaze was lowered, and his spinal struts taut.  The overt tension was so unlike BT that Jack actually became concerned after a second glance, jumping to his feet. “Are you alright, Bud?”

     “I wanted to try something… uhm…” Jack blinked. The intensity of BT’s emotions were actually making Jack a little dizzy, especially as frustration seeped in as the Titan struggled to articulate his request.

     “Yeah, sure,” Jack said, perfectly aware that if BT was hesitant, he might not want to agree to a request he hadn’t heard. However, he was ultimately too fully trusting of his partner to be concerned.  He crossed the short distance to BT to stand before his friend, arms out.  “I’m all yours.”  He watched BT’s optic flare bright-white for a split second, and grinned.  “But seriously,” Jack added, “you’ve got to chill or you’re gonna freak me out.”

     BT blinked at him and then sagged with a soft chuckle.

     “I have overthought too long on the matter,” he admitted.  “I don’t know why I forget how delightfully easy-going you are.”  The Titan reached out, tugging at Jack’s arm and leading him back into the bedroom.  Jack squeezed past BT through the doorway and stopped short, surprised.

     There on the bed were several bundles of rope, each dyed the same rich crimson red, coiled neatly and laid out in a tidy pile.  From behind, BT wound his arms around Jack’s shoulders.

     “This would not,” the Titan began softly, murmuring into Jack’s ear, “be an act of domination, or enslavement, or a means to inflict pain or discomfort.” He pulled Jack closer, hugging him tightly. “My intent is quite the opposite; to hope you would trust me as I wrap you up in something beautiful and draw every ounce of pleasure I can find out of you.”  Jack shivered, the low voice of his partner as tantalizing as the words.  The red rope, stark against the pale bedcoverings, burned into his eyes.  He had never even thought of something like this before. “But only,” BT added softly, “if such an exercise is appealing to you.”  Jack swallowed hard, feeling his pulse start to race.

     “I imagine you’ve done your homework,” Jack said, coughing once first to clear his throat.  BT had quickly discovered a submissive streak that even Jack hadn’t realized he had, and clearly enjoyed exploiting it, always to Jack’s benefit.  This, Jack mused, probably was the next step, albeit a big one.

     “I would never allow you harm,” BT stated firmly.  He tilted his head down, nuzzling Jack’s jaw lightly.  Jack sighed, leaning back against the sturdy frame.

     “Oh, I know that,” Jack purred.  “I do trust you.”  He turned in BT’s arms to place a kiss over the Titan’s chestplate.  “I’m interested,” Jack said at last.  “A little scared,” his voice shook. “Maybe. But… yeah… let’s try.”  He pulled away, taking the few short steps to sit on the edge of the bed, and took up a single bundle in his hands, examining it.  The fiber was coarse but supple, leaving the cord almost silken…designed for use on skin.  The feel of it on his fingertips was oddly arousing.  He could imagine what it would feel like across his chest, over his wrists…

     Jack blushed red hot.

     BT chuckled, following him over to the bed and gently lifted the rope from Jack’s suddenly slack hands, unwinding it carefully. 

     “If you’re more comfortable remaining dressed,” BT began when Jack fell quiet, and he straightened up, snapped from his reverie. He looked up at BT and smiled crookedly.

     “Nah,” he said, yanking his shirt off in one clean movement.  “If we’re going to do this,” he began unbuttoning his fly, “let’s do it like we mean it.”  BT laughed openly, setting aside the rope to gently push Jack back onto the bed and divest him of his pants. 

     “Ooh, that’s a good sign,” he commented appreciatively, noting Jack’s sizable erection.  “Okay, Jack... Please remember,” BT instructed, “If at any time this is no longer fun, or if you become too uncomfortable, you need to tell me immediately and we will stop. If you are becoming uncomfortable and are unsure if you want to stop or not, you need to tell me immediately, and we will adjust accordingly.  If you are in pain, we stop.  Yes?”  Jack nodded, wide-eyed. “Then please sit up.”

     Jack obeyed, his gaze following BT as the Titan crawled up to kneel beside him, gently positioning Jack’s arms behind his back with one hand as he gathered up the first rope with the other.  His heart hammered up into his throat as he felt the loop around his wrists cinch down.  Quiet stretched between them as BT focused on his work, and Jack tracked the soft rasping of the rope as it slid over his skin, coiling in broad cuffs over his wrists, a neat knot placed after each pass, all in a tidy row.

     “You’re not gonna hang me from the ceiling or something, are you?” Jack asked, breaking the silence as BT worked. Red rope was being latticed across Jack’s ribs and up his chest, pinning his wrists against his spine. He wiggled just a little, testing the tension.  The bindings were firm, but not so tight as to be constricting or painful.  BT’s fingers were deft, plucking and pulling at the red cord over and over as he bound Jack, weaving intricate patterns up his arms and across his torso.

     “As lovely as you would be hung up like the Frontier’s loveliest ornament, I’m afraid we are not yet equipped for that kind of endeavor,” BT rumbled, and Jack wheezed out a sort of laugh at his words, equal parts mortified and aroused by the thought.  BT paused after cinching another knot to run his hands over Jack’s chest and shoulders gently, giving him a reassuring squeeze.  “Not for beginners, either,” he added, nuzzling Jack.   BT paused thoughtfully as he tugged secure another beautifully crafted knot just  between Jack’s clavicles, the Titan raising a free hand to brush his palm over Jack’s throat. The Pilot tensed, his breath catching.  “May I…?” BT asked softly.  “You will be safe,” he added, and Jack nodded again, lifting his chin for better access. 

     A series of Celtic knots broke any tension between the weight of his arms and the thick collar BT wove.  Jack remained still, letting his friend work in silence, until BT again carefully drew the rope snugly across his throat.  The Pilot gasped as the ropes pressed ever so slightly, becoming a noteworthy presence without choking, and his neglected erection bobbed with interest.  BT chuckled softly.

     “Wow…” he said appreciatively, leaning back to take in his work thus far.  Jack wiggled in his seat for a moment, unconsciously tugging at his bound wrists as he watched a bead of pre-cum form on his own dick.  “I don’t think I imagined you looking this good like this…” Jack couldn’t help but grin at the compliment. 

     “Well get pictures, then….I can only see so much…”

     “Would you rather see less?” BT offered saucily and Jack blushed again.

     “Uhmm…” Bound _and_ blindfolded? “N-not yet…” He grimaced as he stammered, embarrassed.

     “As you wish,” BT said sweetly, running his hands over Jack’s chest and shoulders once more. Jack sighed.  His skin tingled under the ropes, making the barest brush of BT’s hands electric.  Jack caught BT’s optic flicker, knew the Titan was recording imagery, and Jack smiled.

     “I better not see those up on the rec room bulletin later,” Jack teased.  BT blinked and then laughed.

     “Oh Jack, I’m not sharing you with anyone” BT’s voice dropped low and smoky. “…especially like this.” Jack’s smile brightened further.  He loved it when BT did voodoo with his voice.  The Pilot shifted, adjusting his seat.

     “I know.” He paused. “You gonna do my legs too?” He wiggled his toes for emphasis, and had a moment to enjoy BT’s optic flaring white in surprise. 

     “Yes? …I hadn’t intended…but if you want…?” The Titan fumbled in his excitement.  “How are your hands? You haven’t lost feeling in your fingers have you? Your arms?” He was patting at Jack now, checking everything.  “You can breathe, yes?”  Jack chuffed out a soundless laugh, pleased by the concern.

     “I’m fine, BT.  Fingers are a little tingly and my shoulders ache but not badly.”

     The wave of delight and affection that came from BT left Jack feeling buoyant and giddy, and he took a moment to concentrate on pushing back to his friend all he himself was feeling.  Love, intrigue, and bone-deep _arousal_ that made BT’s optic flicker again as it struck the Titan. 

     BT set quickly to work, cognizant of the deep red tinge Jack’s hands were getting, making a simple cuff around each of the Pilot’s ankles before gently rolling Jack onto his belly and folding the Pilot’s knees to lash his ankles to the back of either thigh.  Here, again, he paused, tugging gently on the bindings of Jack’s wrists.

     “Don’t stop,” Jack breathed softly, his face muffled into the bedcovers.  “I’m okay…” His voice had turned dark with lust, and he shivered when he felt BT pull on the ropes, using them to move his body slightly.

     “Just thinking,” BT assured, running his fingertips over Jack’s ass appreciatively.  “You must be desperate for release by now…”

     Jack let out an affirming, strained laugh, and with some effort, spread his thighs invitingly.  From where he stood at the bedside, BT could see the taut arrow of Jack’s erection between his thighs.

     “Y-yeah…any day now, BT,” Jack quipped, twisting his head so he could shoot BT a smirk.

     “Hmm. I know what,” BT said thoughtfully, sending his equivalent of a smirk back to Jack through the link.  He gripped Jack by the hips, effortlessly lifting the Pilot’s ass up so his knees were under him, his torso twisted to plant one shoulder on the bed.  “Now _there_ ’s a view to behold,” BT added smugly.  He set aside the last of the rope, stepping up to press his hips against that deliciously raised backside, and Jack let out a long, low groan. 

     Jack could just see BT over his shoulder, and watched raptly as the Titan stepped back just enough to remove the cover plate over his codpiece.   Between his burning thighs, his dick bobbed expectantly, bumping the covers. 

     BT’s phallus pressurized, already glistening and wet with lubricant, and Jack trembled, shifting helplessly as he tried to widen his knees further, wordlessly entreating BT to get on with it. The Titan had been so thoughtful, so careful of him at every turn for the last thirty minutes, and now all Jack wanted to do was receive a good hard manhandling.   His fingers twitched against his own palms, tingling.  He let fly another long moan as BT placed his palms back over his hips, tugging him back slightly for better alignment.  Here, the Titan paused, poised just over Jack’s entrance.

     “BT please…” Jack all but whispered the plea.  Behind his back, his fingers wiggled as he instinctually tried to move his arms, to no avail.  “I can’t…. I need you… _please_ …”  He pressed his hips back against BT’s erection, pushing his entrance against the weeping equipment and making BT let out a static-fuzzed hiss.

     “So polite…” BT rumbled.  “I can’t say no to that.” Without further preamble, he pressed in, earning a muffled, ecstatic cry from Jack as he slid into Jack clean up to the hilt in one steady, firm push.

     “Oh _God_ yes!” Jack crowed, and BT let out a low growl, even as he set a swift, steady pace of thrusts.

     “Hush, Jack.” He said, and Jack grinned to himself as he buried his face into the covers and fell quiet.

     Jack held his tongue for several more thrusts, gasping with each slap of metal on skin, but couldn’t contain himself when BT let go of his hips to tug him back by the ropes instead, letting out a thrilled wail.  His back arched as the Titan pulled him back roughly over and over again, pounding Jack steadily, and this time the Titan did not silence Jack, instead simply accelerating his pace.  The ropes tightened and loosened as BT yanked him back and then released him, the fibers shifting over Jack’s too-sensitive skin, making the Pilot shiver and gasp.  He could feel his own toes curling as his thighs began to tremble and throb, the ropes there straining the most.   His dick burned with tension, the weeping head smearing pre-cum over his thighs, belly and bedsheets at the apex of each of BT’s thrusts, the member swollen and purple from neglect.

 

     “BT…” Jack moaned the name.  “Please…I want to cum…”  BT paused in his thrusts, backing out to examine Jack.  The Pilot’s skin was blotched red and white around the ropes, his back glittering with sweat, his face flushed.  His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he panted.  His ass was pink from the repeated impact of BT’s thrusts, and his dick was deep red and twitching with the force of the Pilot’s arousal.  “ _BT…!_ ” Jack repeated his plea, cracking his eyes open to stare back at BT hazily.  “Please..?”  BT watched the ropes around the Pilot’s neck expand and shift as his partner gasped and gulped for air.

     Although BT had considered stretching this longer, he noted that Jack’s fingertips were starting to tinge purplish, and decided he’d best get to wrapping things up. He lined back up and slowly slid back into Jack.  Jack groaned, arching his back to push down on BT, the pair meeting in the middle, and BT made a sound like a sigh.  He paused once more, sheathed, until Jack began to squirm, and then carefully reached around the Pilot.

     Jack all but screamed when BT’s fingertips so much as brushed his throbbing member, the Pilot thrusting blindly at BT.  BT’s hand ghosted over Jack’s dick, smearing pre-cum everywhere, teasing his balls and pinching lightly, but he did not grip as he reestablished his swift pace of thrusting.  Jack moaned, his hips twisting as he tried to gain purchase for better friction, gasping when his dick jumped hard enough to actually bump into BT’s palm briefly.  BT leant in, clamping his free hand over Jack’s shoulder, pulling him almost upright against his body.

     “Are you ready?” BT asked, his voice almost gentle, though he never slowed his pace.  Jack bowed his spine and tipped his head back to bump his head against BT’s and nodded.  BT spared the concentration to sink into the Link a split second before he gripped Jack’s dick firmly, jerking hard, and let himself tumble into the stormy haze of Jack’s lust. 

     Jack’s release was silent, the Pilot expending too much energy to cry out as he pulsed hard through BT’s relentless grip.  BT let loose a long, drawn out groan into Jack’s ear, the pair collapsing forward as the Titan bottomed out one last time in Jack, unloading heavily. Jack whimpered at the sensation, twisting in delight as sensory overload took them both.  BT rolled, pulling Jack against him as he flopped onto his side. Jack gasped as he pulled out, lubricant and ejaculate dribbling out in copious quantities.  For a long moment the two simply laid together, BT cradling Jack as the Pilot shivered and gasped, spent.  It wasn’t until Jack’s teeth started to chatter minutely that BT sprang back into motion, making swift work of loosening Jack’s bonds from a few key-location release mechanisms.  In moments, Jack was free to relax.  BT gathered Jack close once more, cradling the Pilot against him.  He tached up his generator, letting the heat and subtle vibration soothe the shivering pilot as BT began to methodically reverse each knot. 

     Jack leaned against BT gratefully, watching with lidded eyes as the ropes were unwound, revealing the bright red lines on his skin beneath. He gazed down at his tingling wrists and thighs, admiring the after-marks of the intricate patterns BT had created in silence.  He was exhausted. His body trembled and ached all over, but his heart felt full with pride and affection, and the post-coital haze was particularly sweet.  He felt like he had been touched by divinity.

     “Jack…are you alright?” BT asked softly when the Pilot’s silence began to lengthen.

     “Yeah,” Jack whispered. “Yeah I’m good…” He tipped his head back to kiss BT under the bottom edge of his sensor array.  “That was wild,” He added after a moment.

     “Indeed,” BT agreed, pausing in his work to soothe a palm over Jack’s face and chest lovingly, his fingertips tracing some of the lines the rope had left.

     “I didn’t think it was possible,” Jack breathed, tilting his face into BT’s palm, “but I feel like I love you even more now…”  He heard BT’s fans stutter- shutting off briefly before kicking into a higher gear, and smiled.

     “I… know the feeling,” BT said at last, awestruck.

     “Let’s….let’s do this again sometime,” Jack said, twisting in BT’s arms and closing his eyes. He didn’t care that one leg was still wrapped, or that he, and the bed, had turned into a cold, sticky mess. He pushed BT back, curling in against the Titan’s broad chest. “Maybe I’ll tie you up sometime too…” Jack breathed, and he heard the Titan’s systems hitch tellingly once more.

     “That…” BT’s voice dipped low, “would be delightful.”

 

\-----------

EDIT:

did arts.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo that's one I've wanted to write for a very, very long time, and have never found the right partnership to put it to fruition until these boys. <3 
> 
> On a very important note! I have researched, but not practiced shibari/kinbaku so to any bakushi who potentially read this, please forgive any errors or oversights.


End file.
